Cirque Du Aimer
by Green Play-Doh Rules
Summary: What happens when the 2 hottest bands go on tour together? Well you are about to find out! Known as Love Tour. Cirque du aimer means Circus of love in French!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, I wish I do :'(

* * *

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Ino are in the hotest new band. The band is called Hell's Angels the are the second hottest band around. The number one hottest band is Trouble Makers. The closest band members are Temari, the drummer and Hinata, the lead singer. They are like sisters. Temari has always wanted a sister, but instead has 2 annoying brothers. Hinata has a sister, but not like her that much cuz she is a spoiled brat and thinks she is better than everyone else, she is also the favorite of their dad, but Hinata knows she is the favorite of their mom. Hinata is close with the other band members just not as close as she is with Temari. The girls are getting ready for the concert they are having in Suna. The girls put on their last touches. Tenten is wearing a baggy pair of jeans, with a a grey shirt that says "Life. Get One" with a pair of white DC's shoes. Ino is wearing a pair of jean capris, with a pink long sleeve shirt and a pair of pink and white DC's shoes, Temari is wearing black pants with chains with a white tank top and with a black pair of converse shoes and last but not least is Hinata. She has on a pair of grey skinny jeans, with a white tank top with a dark purple tie and a black pair heelies.

"COME ON GIRLS, ITS SHOW TIME!" yelled the manger name Kurenai.

"Got it Kurenai." yelled the dirty blonde drummer.

"Lets go girls." says the lead singer. the girls left their dressing rooms.

* * *

**Stage**

* * *

All the girls where on stage expect Hinata. The 3 girl winked at each other then Tenten yelled.

"Alright Suna, give it up for Hinata!" yelled Tenten. The crowd claps and then out of nowhere Hinata coming on wheeling on the stage on her Heelies.

"Hey whats up Suna!" yelled Hinata, all she got back was a bunch of screams and yells.

"All alright people this is our hit song!" yelled Ino, "1...2...3...HIT IT!" (A/N: sorry if any words are wrong)

_Demi Lovato - La La Land_

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
Because of where i had my start and where i made my name  
But everything's the same  
In a La-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, Baby, That's just me!

And Who said I can't be single  
I have to mingle  
BABYYY, That's not me  
Noo, noo.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
Because of where i had my start and where i made my name  
But everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
Cuz nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

( Tenten's guitar)

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
Because of where i had my start and where i made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In a La-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la laaaa...

"GOODNIGHT SUNA!" scearmed the girls.

* * *

**Back Stage**

"That was great girls." said Kurenai.

"Thanks." says the bass guitar player named Ino.

"Girls...I have some great news."

"What is it? asked Tenten.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I own nothing

A/N: I will be mostly be using _**Paramore**_ songs for the girl's band

_Recap:_

_"That was great girls." said Kurenai._

_"Thanks." says the bass guitar player named Ino._

_"Girls...I have some great news."_

_"What is it? asked Tenten._

* * *

"You are going to be on tour with the Trouble Markers and you be there opening act." Kurenai told the girl.

"NO WAY!" yelled the bleach blonde hair girl. The other 3 girls and their manger looked confused.

"What is it Ino?" asked Tenten.

"Well....their lead singer is soooooo hot!" Hinata and Temari rolled their eyes.

"Well anyway Kurenai when do we meet them?" asked Temari while playing with some drum sticks.

"Yeah." asked Hinata while cake icing out of the tube. (I did that and got in trouble, but it was yummy)

"I think it will tomorrow." said the manger.

"OMG, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AM GOING TO MEET SASUKE!" yelled Ino.

"Okay Ino now shut up and go to sleep!" as an annoyed Tenten. All the girl go to bed.

* * *

**WITH THE BOYS**

* * *

"Okay guys I have some new for you." said Kakashi

"What is it Kakashi?" asked a blonde boy.

"I will tell you when _everyone _is awake." All the boys looked at the sleeping boy on the couch.

"YO SHIKAMARU.....WAKE UP!" yelled Naruto.

"...dope..." Sasuke said. By this time Shikamru was awake.

"Okay now that everyone is awake, please go on." said an annoyed Neji.

"Okay...as I was saying I have good news."

"Which is." said Sasuke.

"You guys are going on tour and you-"

"YES! WE ARE GOING ON TOUR!" yelled Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto, so we can hear this and I can go back to sleep." said a sleeply Shikamaru.

"You will be going on tour with Hell's Angels and I want you to listen to this." Kakashi said while handing a CD to Neji.

"And this is?" asked Neji while looking at the CD.

"Their CD... now listen to it, so you know what they sound like." with that Kakashi left the room.

"Okay now what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well we listen to it." said Sasuke. Sasuke took the cd from Neji. He looked at for a minute and then said "Wow, what a weird name for a CD."

"Let me see teme." said Naruto. He then took the cd from Sasuke. "Wow he is right."

"What is it?' asked Neji and Shikamaru.

"It is called _Brand New Eyes_." replied Naruto. (That is Paramore's new CD.)

"Well somebody pick a song so I can go to sleep." said sleepily Shikamaru.

"OH how about this one," said naruto while pointing to the song.

"What is it called dope?"

"It is um Hall-el-ujah?"

"Hallelujah?" asked Neji.

"Yeah that one." replied Naruto.

"Okay someone put it in." said Sasuke. Naruto put the CD and put in the CD player and hit play

_Paramore- Hallelujah_

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place,  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.  
If only time flew like a dove,  
Will god make it fly faster than I'm falling in love._

"Wow they are good!" said Naruto.

This time we're not giving up,  
Let's make it last forever,  
Screaming "Hallelujah".  
We'll make it last forever.

Holding onto patience, wearing thin,  
I can't force these eyes to see the end.  
If only time flew like a dove,  
Well we could watch it fly, and just keep looking up.

_"Why does that voice sound like i heard it from somewhere." _thought Neji.

_  
This time we're not giving up,  
Let's make it last forever,  
Screaming "Hallelujah".  
We'll make it last forever._

And we've got time on our hands.  
[And we've got time]  
Got nothing but time on our hands.  
Got nothing but, got nothing but.  
[And we've got time]  
Got nothing but time on our hands.

This time we're not giving up,  
Oh, let's make it last forever,  
Screaming "Hallelujah".  
"Hallelujah".

"Well you tell that it is a guy band with a girl as the lead singer." said Sasuke.

"Yeah cuz no girl band would sound like that." replied Neji.

"That is true but they have a girly name." said Naruto.

"Can I go to bed now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah sure." replied Sasuke. All the guys jumped into bed. There last though before they fell asleep was "_I can't wait to meet this band."_

_

* * *

_**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM BACCCCK!!!!!!!! SORRY STARTED SCHOOL AND PLUS MY SISTER DID NOT WANT TO SHARE THE COMPUTRE!

**D.C.- NOTHING IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Girls**

* * *

"Come on girls, hurry hurry." said Kurenai.

"We are coming." said the lead singer. The girls where on there way to practice. Kurenai had called Kakashi and told him that the girls could not meet them at the one place, so she gave him directions to the band practice.

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE WE ARE MEETING TROUBLE MARKERS TODAY!" yelled Ino.

"You can tell she had sugar today." whispered Temari, Tenten and Hinata started laughing. Ino gave the 2 a weird look.

"Lets go girls!" yelled Kurenai. The rest of the girl jumped into the limo and was off.

* * *

**Boys**

* * *

"Guys, lets go." said Kakashi,

"where are the we going?" asked a dumdfolded Naruto.

"We are going to meet Hell's angles today." said Shikamaru.

"Oh."

"Dope."

"Teme!"

"Dope"

"TEME!!!"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" yelled Neji.

"Can we go now?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yes." replied Kakashi. They guys jumped into the limo and was on there way to meet Hell's Angles.

"So did you guys listen to that CD yet?" asked the manger.

"Yeah, but it sounds like I heard the voice of the lead singer before." stated Neji.

"Well, that can not be true, cuz they are the newest band." replied Kakashi.

* * *

**Girls**

* * *

"YOU PEEPS READY?!" yelled Ino.

"Ino, you do not have to yell." said Tenten.

"Yeah, cuz we are right here." Temari says.

"Okay, lets practice." said the annoyed lead singer. The girls where about to pick up their interments, when came in 4 guys. The girls watch as the guys stopped and knew that no one watches them practice.

"HEY YOU DUDES CAN'T BE IN HERE!" yelled Hinata.

"Hina look at the guy with brown hair" whispered Temari. Hinata looked at the guy and knew who is was. Hinata took off running towards the guys and yelled "NEJI!" Neji heard his named beening called, but before he could see who it was, he down on the ground.

"Aww, look Neji has a girlfriend." said Sasuke with a smirk. Hinata heard this and jumped of of Neji and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Look here kid, I am Neji's COUSIN, so if you DARE called me his girlfriend, I will have you down on the ground in less then 5 minutes." said Hinata (AN: GO HINATA!) When Neji heard the word cousin, he knew who it was.

"Hinata?"

Hinata turned around.....

* * *

**TBC :D**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Green: Sorry I have not update in while, My sister has been acting emo lately, The reason is she found out that the boy that she has a HUGE crush on liked her, so she had her bff go to him and she said "Why don't you ask her out?" And then he said he will and then like 3 days later her friend asked him why he did not ask her out and he said that he was not going to date anymore and then my sister said that she found out that next he was going to ask out girl younger than her. Now my sister is like heart boken and she has to see him every day in school because he is all of her classes and he just sits there and bag about his newest girlfriend why my loving sister is dying inside! GOD I HATE HIM SO MUCH, but is my story and sorry the love story thing, it is just I am worried for her

P.S. Thanks to Kuroi Bara-676 & Nothing is MINE!!!!!

* * *

Hinata turned around and was tackled to the ground in a bear hug.

"HINATA-SAMA I MISSED YOU!" Neji yelled while glomping the poor girl to death.

"I missed you too Neji." Hinata was gasping for air now. Then Neji saw how Hinata was gasping for air he let go.

"So, what are you doing here Hinata?" asked the cousin.

"Oh, I am in a band called Hell's Angels," All the guys were shocked, "Whats wrong guys?"

"So, your are in the band, troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Can we met the other members Hinata?" asked Neji.

"Alright, but frist tell me the names of this guys." She said pointing to Neji's band.

"Okay there is Naruto,"

"HELLO!"

"Next Shikmarau,"

"Troublesome...hi."

"And lastely Sasuke."

"Hn." After the names, Hinata took the guys to meet her band. When the Trouble Makers saw the other member it was more shock written on their faces. Hinata told the guys who everone was.

"I don't believe, that this is Hell's Angel." stated Sasuke.

"And why is that?" asked Temari.

"Cause you are a bruch of girls." That comment got the really pissed off.

"Well, if you don't believe that we are Hell's Angels, then take a seat and listen." said Ino. The girls went to back and asked what song they are playing, Hinata said that are playing Ignorance. They girls started playing the song.

_If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
I guess I'll go,  
Make my own way.  
It's a circle,  
A mean cycle.  
I can't excite you anymore.  
Where's your gavel, your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,  
Well sentence me to another life._

All the guys watched in amazmed becauese they thought the band was full of guys, well expect for the singer, they never thought that the band was ALL girls. "_Now I know where that voice I heard that voice, it was Hinata all a long!" _thought Neji

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
Oh we're not the same,  
The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
Ignorance is your new best friend._

This is the best thing that could've happened.  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it.  
It's not a war.  
No, it's not a rapture.  
I'm just a person, but you can't take it,  
The same tricks that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs.  
I don't wanna feel your pain,  
When you swear it's all my fault.  
Cause you know we're not the same.  
Oh we're not the same,  
The friends who stuck together.  
We wrote our names in blood,  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good,  
It's good.  
You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.  
Ignorance is your new best friend.

You treat me just like another stranger.  
Well it's nice to meet you sir.  
I guess I'll go.  
I best be on my way out.

Once the song was over, the guys was still in a state of shock, when Tenten's watched beep, meaning it was time to go.

"Well we have to go, bye Neji and other people!" yelled Hinata as her and the girl ran out of the building. The guys did the same thing and got in the limo. Kakashi saw them he already knew that they must found out the band was all girls and the singer was Neji's cousin. "_Hehe, wonder will happen?"_ thought Kakashi.

* * *

TADA, sorry if it sucked, please leave nice reviews maybe they can cheer up my sister! :)


	5. AN

Hey peeps, so ***rubs the back of head* **um I know you were thinking of this as an update, well sorry. I have news to tell you, I am changing the name of the bands

**1- **It turns out that there is a biker club named Hell's Angel, I really did not know that, I found out by the book I am reading and from a t.v. show, so now the girls' band name is Midnight H.I.T.T. ( H.I.T.T. means Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Temari)

**2- **I am changing the boys' band name, because I really don't like their name anymore, so from now on they are to be called Sons Of Chaos.

**P.S.** I will update when I can, and read some of my sister's stories and mine. My sister is FlapJack Lover. Kay Thanks I love you all!! =}


	6. Chapter 5

Green: Hello readers sorry for the wait, here is Chapter 5 of Love Tour. Nothing is mine.

* * *

Outside Kakashi was waiting for guys to come out. He saw a group of girls about the same age of the members of Sons of Chaos walking out of where the boys where at. They were all laughing, till he heard someone yell: "INO, TEMARI, TENTEN, HINATA!" Kakashi saw that the girls turned to see some lady dressed in black suit with bright red eyes and he soon knew that that 'lady' was the one one and only Kurenai Yuhi, manger to Midnight H.I.T.T. "_So these girls must be Midnight H.I.T.T, hmm wonder how the guys acted when they found out, that their opening act was a bunch of girls, hehe._" He watch the band and their manger leave in a black limo, shortly after that the boys walked out, with shock written all over their faces. They guys spotted the limo and jumped in. Once all the of the member where in they took of to the hotel they were staying at. The limo ride was quiet, so Kakashi finally could not take it! He sighed and asked, "So, did anything happened?" The guys where quiet trying to put in words what they had learned today. Naruto was the first to shout something out, "THE LEAD SINGER IS NEJI'S COUSIN!" Kakashi looked at Neji. Neji just slowly nodded, thinking to figure out when his shy, stuttering cousin became the lead singer of a band. Kurenai never told him that the singer was the cousin of his band. Kakashi now wanted to know if anything else happened. He turned his gaze to Sasuke, who was in deep thought with a glare on his face. Next he turn to Neji, who was also in deep thought. Then his gaze landed on Shikamaru.

"So, Shikamaru did anything else happened that I should know about?" asked Kakashi. Shikamaru just sighed and replied with, "Torublesome, well, Neji's cousin told Sasuke that if _ever _called her Neji's girlfriend again, then she would have him on the ground in less than five mintues." Kakashi look at Sasuke, "_No wonder he is in such deep throught, he just met a girl and she said to him that she would be the crap out him. This is going to be one h*ll of a tour this year._" The limo arrived at the hotel and everyone got out.

* * *

Hinata was on her bed when Tenten came walking. Tenten saw Hinata just looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Hina, hows it going?" Hinata just looked over at Tenten and said, "Hmmm, did you say something?" Tenten sighed and walked over to Hinata and sat on the bed.

"Yeah, I asked whats up with you. You have been acting strange since we came back from meeting with Sons of Chaos." said Tenten.

Hinata just looked at Tenten and said, "Oh, nothing Ten, don't worry about me." Tenten just looked at her then got an idea. She walked into the living room where Temari and Ino where. Hinata watched as she left thinking that would be the last time she would bugged her for the night, boy was she wrong. Hinata when back to looking at the ceiling, when she heard running. In the flash, Temari and Ino where holding her down to the bed while Tenten was walking around the room.

Tenten stopped and said to Hinata, "Now, Hina tell Teny what is wrong, if not I will use the _force._" Hinata looke at Tenten, Ino, and Temari with wide eyes.

"Yeah Hina, you don't want Tema and I to use the _force_, now do ya?" asked Ino with a smirk. Hinata looked up to see all the girls smirking her.

Temari still held her hold on Hinata, "So, Hina what is wrong?" Hinata just replied with a 'nothing'. Tenten sigh and walked over to Hinata, "Ok, time to use the _force_ girls!" Hinata looked with wide eyes as Tenten started tickling her. All the girls know how ticklish Hinata is. "So Hina, are you going to tell you what is wrong?" asked Temari.

Hinata answer between her laughs while Tenten was still tickling her, "Haha...ok...haha...thats...enough...haha...haha...I'll...haha...tell...haha...you!" Once this was heard the girl stopped. Temari and Ino let go of her and Tenten stopped tickling her. Hinata sighed and sat up on her bed.

"Well, this is the first time we are going on tour, right?" The three girls nodded and Hinata kept talking, "I was just wondering if we be loved, I mean we are newest band, and we are going on tour with one of the hotest bands. I sometimes wonder if this tour will be a failure, because _I _am failure." The three girls all hugged Hinata.

"You are not a failure, hon!" said Tenten

"Yea, you are anything, but a failure!" is what Ino said.

"Hinata, don't think about what your father said four years ago!" said Temari, "remember what your mother said before she passed." (A/N: Hinata's mother died when Hinata was 16, she is 18 now.) Hinata smiled and said the same word that Hikari Hyuuga had said to they four girls before she passed, _Reach for the moon. If you fall short you'll land on a star. If you keep your head held high, then nothing can ruin your time to shine!_ Hinata was glad to have her friends there when her mother passed. She got so depressed that trying to kill herself so that she could be her mother. Now she thanks them greatly for always being there when needed.

* * *

Green: Hey guys I know it is a short chapter. I am sorry for the sad and short ending. Later in the story you will find out what happened four years ago with Hinata. R&R please. Let me know how did you like it. Also I am looking for a Beta Reader, Please PM me if you know someone or would like to be my Beta Reader. Thanks!


End file.
